My Love?
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Harry's life takes a dramatic turn after his essay is read to the Great Hall.
1. Essay

_My Hero_

_By Harry Potter_

_A hero can be described as someone who has saved a life, or fights against the evil in our world, but for me, it is someone I look up to and hold a great amount of respect for. What makes them a hero is that they are always putting others needs and safety before their own. In the few years that I've known them, they have always put everything first before looking at themselves. Countless times I have seen them rush in to protect another. Countless times I have seen them in obvious pain, but still push forward to help others._

_It must sound weird to anyone who reads this, but the person who has inspired me the most is my Professor. I guess most wouldn't admit to this, but they have always been there for us and me. They've always pushed us to do our best and to improve on what we can do. They've always been there for us and me when I needed help, whether it was for school work or just to understand something. They have believed in me, even when everyone else didn't, friends included._

_In the years that I've been here, they always thought I could do something if I put my mind to it. And because of that, I started believing in myself. I started believing that I wasn't just a freak, but I strong wizard. Because if the Professor, who is the smartest, most bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing thinks that I'm worth something, I have to be, right?_

_I never wanted to disappoint the Professor, but over the years I have, a great many a times, but I tried to make up for those times by working harder then I normally would. Of course when I tried to thank the Professor, she said it was all me and that she had nothing to do with it. I didn't believe her, I still don't. But that's it; the only thing in which the Professor isn't good at is accepting something as simple at a thank you. One of these days I will get the Professor to accept a thank you from me, even if it's the last thing I do._

_For the years that I have been in been in school, they have always stood up for what they believe in and for what is right, consequences be damned! When they're confronted with fire, they jump straight in and fight with so much determination, that anyone who see's, has to stop and watch in awe. On more than one occasion, they stood up to the vilest person to walk our halls, simply because they threatened the future of one of her students, The Toad._

_That one student was me. She stood in front of The Toad and proclaimed 'I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!' I don't think I've ever thanked her for that. Right, that's where I'll start._

_After that, my respect for the Professor reached a new height. And my disregard for The Toad reached an all-time low, only to be ground into nothing when she launched an attack on my first friend and the Professor. I have to say, I don't think I've ever felt anger like that and I doubt I will again._

_So, if it wasn't for The Professor believing in me, encouraging me and giving me a couple hundred detentions, I wouldn't be the person I am today._

_My hero is Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_And I am proud to be one of her cubs._

Albus Dumbledore lowered the piece of parchment in his hand with a smile.


	2. Reading

Part II

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was filled with the mindless chatter of students. From the head table, bits of conversation could be heard. From where he was sitting, Professor Dumbledore could hear the latest rumour about one of the seventh year boys in Hufflepuff planning to ask out a sixth year in Ravenclaw, and that Ginny Weasley was still not talking to Hermione because she was supposedly trying to 'get with Potter', whatever that meant. He chuckled silently to himself at the strangeness of it all. Beside him, he could see his faithful deputy pursing her lips to keep from smiling. He knew most people mistook the move as anger, but he had known her for years and because of that, he knew that she was highly amused at some of the things being said. He knew for a fact that Minerva knew that Hermione was not, in fact, trying to get together with Harry, and that he was not entirely closed off to the idea. He also knew that she secretly hoped that the two would in fact, get together as she felt that Ginny Weasley was not right for him.<p>

Shaking his head slightly, he stood up from his seat and waited for the Hall to become quiet.

"As you all know, at the start of the Christmas holidays, I assigned an essay to the fourth years and higher. I thank those who actually handed theirs in." He said as young Mister Weasley sunk in his seat from the look he was receiving from Miss Granger. "And I have to say that out of them all; only one came close to what I meant when I said it had to be about your hero."

Dumbledore pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his bright blue robes and cleared his throat.

"_My Hero."_

"_A hero can be described as someone who has saved a life, or fights against the evil in our world, but for me, it is someone I look up to and hold a great amount of respect for. What makes them a hero is that they are always putting others needs and safety before their own. In the few years that I've known them, they have always put everything first before looking at themselves. Countless times I have seen them rush in to protect another. Countless times I have seen them in obvious pain, but still push forward to help others."_

Harry looked up from his food and stared at the Headmaster. He couldn't believe that he was reading out his essay. He lowered his head and groaned silently. He knew that once they found out who wrote it, he was going to the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

"_It must sound weird to anyone who reads this, but the person who has inspired me the most is my Professor. I guess most wouldn't admit to this, but they have always been there for us and me. They've always pushed us to do our best and to improve on what we can do. They've always been there for us and me when I needed help, whether it was for school work or just to understand something. They have believed in me, even when everyone else didn't, friends included."_

Harry snuck a peek at his friends. It looked like they hadn't figured it out yet; Hermione was frowning and Ron was, well he wasn't even listening, too busy with stuffing more food into his already full mouth.

"_In the years that I've been here, they always thought I could do something if I put my mind to it. And because of that, I started believing in myself. I started believing that I wasn't just a freak, but I strong wizard. Because if the Professor, who is the smartest, most bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing thinks that I'm worth something, I have to be, right?"_

"_I never wanted to disappoint the Professor, but over the years I have, a great many a times, but I tried to make up for those times by working harder then I normally would. Of course when I tried to thank the Professor, she said it was all me and that she had nothing to do with it. I didn't believe her, I still don't. But that's it; the only thing in which the Professor isn't good at is accepting something as simple at a __thank you__. One of these days I will get the Professor to accept a thank you from me, even if it's the last thing I do."_

Harry stole a look over to his head of house, who was looking up at Dumbledore with a slightly opened mouth. Before he could look away though, she turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. He tried to play it off by slowly moving his eyes across the head table as if he was just looking around, but he knew that she knew.

"_For the years that I have been in been in school, they have always stood up for what they believe in and for what is right, consequences be damned! When they're confronted with fire, they jump straight in and fight with so much determination, that anyone who see's, has to stop and watch in awe. On more than one occasion, they stood up to the vilest person to walk our halls, simply because they threatened the future of one of her students, __The Toad__."_

"_That one student was me. She stood in front of __The Toad__ and proclaimed __'I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!' __I don't think I've ever thanked her for that. Right, that's where I'll start."_

He couldn't help but look at McGonagall this time, he knew that any chance of her not knowing it was about her was blown to smithereens by quoting her directly from his fifth year careers advice.

"_After that, my respect for the Professor reached a new height. And my disregard for __The Toad__ reached an all-time low, only to be ground into nothing when she launched an attack on my first friend and the Professor. I have to say, I don't think I've ever felt anger like that and I doubt I will again."_

She was looking at him, biting her bottom lip and with tears in her eyes. He ducked his head back down as blood ran to his cheeks.

"_So, if it wasn't for The Professor believing in me, encouraging me and giving me a couple hundred detentions, I wouldn't be the person I am today."_

"_My hero is Professor Minerva McGonagall."_

He glanced back up at the head table and noticed that she wasn't sitting there anymore.

"_And I am proud to be one of her cubs."_

As Dumbledore rolled up his essay, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" He whispered.

When neither of them answered him, he frowned. The hall had gone unnaturally silent. He looked down the Gryffindor table, but everyone was looking back up at him, or he thought they were until someone cleared their throat behind him. Slowly he turned around and came face to face with dark green, almost black robes. Swallowing nervously, he looked up at his head of house's face and nearly fell off his seat when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Almost immediately he knew that she wanted him to stand up, so he did. He swung his legs over the stool and stood face to face with her, expecting to be served with detention. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

McGonagall reached out and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that left little room to breathe. Uncertainly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her surprisingly thin waist and held her just as tightly. While they held on to each other, Dumbledore began to clap. All around him, students and teachers joined in as well until everyone in the hall was clapping as loud as they could. When McGonagall pulled back, she smiled down at him brightly.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered softly before kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth.


	3. Talks

Part III

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the corridor that would eventually lead him back to the Gryffindor common room. As he neared the corner that lead past the Transfiguration classroom, the sounds of someone whimpering echoed down the otherwise silent corridor, only to be followed by the sound of someone sobbing. After hesitating for a second, Harry turned down the corridor and jogged to the semi-closed door of the Transfiguration classroom. Determined to help whoever it was that was crying, Harry pushed the door open. Sitting in the dimly lit room, behind the teacher's desk was McGonagall with her head resting on her arms. Harry could see that her upper body was trembling from the force of silencing her cries. As he came closer to his professor, the barely heard sobs from the corridor rang clearly in the vacant classroom.<p>

When he stood beside her, he crouched down and softly called out. "Professor."

When she didn't answer him, he figured that she hadn't heard him, and gently placed his hand on her knee. "Professor McGonagall."

The unexpected touch caused the witch to jerk from her position and face him. Upon seeing that her face glistened with freshly shed tears, Harry inched closer and grasped one of her hands in his free one. "Professor - "

"W-What are you doing here P-Potter?" She stammered.

Harry frowned at the uncharacteristic stutter. "I was on my way to the tower when I heard crying."

The dark haired witched sniffed and wiped at her cheeks harshly. "Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked down at his hand on her leg.

"Professor I won't ask if you're okay, because clearly you aren't. But would you like to tell me what it is that is bothering you."

Minerva looked at him in surprise before looking back down at his hand holding hers. "T-That's very generous of you Potter - "

"Professor, I promise you, whatever you say will stay between us and only us."

Minerva looked into his eyes, only finding sincerity. With a deep sigh, she nodded her head. "Very well. But let's move to somewhere more comfortable."

Harry nodded and stood up, allowing McGonagall to stand up as well. Once she was standing up, she looked down slightly to see Harry standing only centimetres in front of her. She looked up again and exhaled softly. Realising how close they were standing, Harry stepped back and gave her a small, encouraging smile. Taking a shaky breath, Minerva bit her bottom lip lightly before turning and leading him to the back of the classroom and entering her office. As the door closed behind them, Harry expected her to sit behind her desk and gesture for him to sit in front of her, but instead she directed him to the back of her office. She only paused for a second to pull a book off the shelf slightly, before opening the door that appeared beside the bookcase.

Behind the door was a short hallway which opened into a large living area with dark red sofa's and a crackling fire. Harry quickly looked around the spacious sitting room. The wall with the fire place was surrounded in pictures of landscapes and people he recognised as younger versions of his Professors. As McGonagall let go of his hand and pointed him to the love seat in front of the fire, he couldn't help but smile at the obvious Gryffindor colouring throughout the room. Harry sat down at the insistence of his head of house, and watched as she walked through one of two doors.

A few minutes later, she came out with two steaming mugs. Passing one of the mugs to Harry, she sat down beside him and pulled her legs up under her as she took a mouth full of the hot beverage. Harry looked down into his own before taking a small sip. He was surprised when he tasted hot chocolate, instead of the tea he was expecting. Holding the cup in both hands, Harry leant back against the arm of the sofa and watched Minerva as she stared down into her cup absentmindedly. It was only when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks once again, did he put down his cup and move to her side of the seat.

As he got closer, her tears fell faster and her silent cries became sharp intakes of air. He gently removed her cup from her grasp and set it on the table in front of them, before taking her hand in his own and rubbing small circles on her back soothingly. At his gently touch, Minerva broke down completely and sobbed into Harry's shoulder. What she cried weren't tears, what came out of her mouth wasn't a scream, nor was it a gasp or sadness; it was a deep bottomless pit of despair.

Sometime later, her cries quieted and turned into sniffles. When those stopped, she lifted her head and wiped at the tears that remained on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. That's the second time tonight."

Harry moved back a little to give her some space, but didn't remove his hands. "It's fine Professor. We all need to let go sometime."

Minerva nodded her head slightly and reached for her cup. Following her, Harry also grabbed his and held it protectively in his hands. After taking a mouthful of the warm drink, Minerva leant back against the sofa and laid her head back with a sigh. Harry copied her movements and leant against the back of the seat with one arms stretched out along its top. He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling of her private rooms.

Minerva rolled her head to the side to look at Harry. "I guess you still want to know what it was that has upset me so."

Mutely, Harry nodded.

Sighing once again, Minerva moved to stare back up at the ceiling. "This year I have been feeling drained, tired. It continuously feels like the work will never end, and tonight I reached my limits."

Harry took a mouthful of his rapidly cooling drink, sensing that she had more to say.

"For the past few days, I have been avoiding Albus, but today half an hour before you found me, he finally cornered me in my classroom. I'm not sure why I did it, but I ignored him and continued to do my marking. As the time passed, I thought he wasn't going to bring it up so I decided to acknowledge him, but…" She exhaled forcibly through her nose. "He wasn't his usual self. He sat there and told me that I…"

She sighed heavily and turned to look at Harry. "I care deeply for someone Harry," She explained quietly, looking back up at the roof. "Probably more than I should at my age, but I do, and tonight Albus caught me and warned me to stay away from them." She sighed and wiped at the few tears that had started to roll down her cheek once again. "Once he was gone, I started to cry and I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop." She whispered so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear her.

Harry moved closer to her and re-took her hand. Minerva turned her hand over and linked their fingers together with a small, sad smile. "You'll make someone very happy one day Harry." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Harry looked her in the eye as she spoke and saw a flicker of something, but before he could figure out what it was, it was gone. He smiled back it her and silently watched her as she rested. It took him a while to realize that while he was watching her, she had slowly fallen to sleep. Shaking his head sharply, he placed his cup on the table and gently removed the one she still held and placed it next to his. The next thing he did was stand up and slowly unlink his hand from hers. Bending slightly, he shook her shoulder.

"Professor. Professor McGonagall." He called, only to receive a half moan and turning of her head.

Sighing, Harry looked down at the sleeping Deputy and decided to do something really stupid. As softly as he could, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and under her knees. As he adjusted her in his arms, in her semi-unconscious state, Minerva moved her arms to his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

Harry looked at her before he looked around her rooms in search of her bedroom. From what he saw earlier, he concluded that the second door was the one he needed. He walked over to it and lightly kicked it too opened it, but to his dismay it only revealed a small library. Sighing, he shifted his Professor and re-entered the sitting area.

"Professor. Professor where is your bedroom?"

"Stairs." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Frowning, Harry looked around the room again. "Stairs?"

Minerva _mmm_'ed. "Kitchen."

Harry arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead he walked through the other door that she had left open and over to the metal spiral staircase in the corner. Carefully and slowly, he walked up the stair to her room. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, but headed straight to the large four poster bed against the back wall. He placed her delicately on the bed and covered her with the green tartan spread. As he turned to leave, he felt his hand being tugged on.

"Don't leave." Harry opened his mouth to object, but stopped instantly when the next word left her mouth. "Please."

Harry nodded, although she couldn't see, and moved to the other side of the bed. Lying down, he expected to feel uncomfortable and awkward sleeping next to her, but the soft bed made him realize how tired he was and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>When Minerva opened her eyes the next day, it was to the site of the sun shining brightly through her window and on to her face. Smiling faintly, she allowed herself to lie in bed for a few more minutes before getting ready for her day. Once dressed, she walked down the stairs to her kitchen only to stop at the base at seeing a large plate full of bacon, eggs, toast and two cups of orange juice and tea. Walking over to the plate, she spotted a small note folded up next to her knife. Opening it, she read it aloud.<p>

_You are much too thin._

_Harry._

She smirked at his bluntness. Folding the parchment back up, she placed it in the pocket of her teaching robes and sat down for the first proper breakfast she had had in a long time.


	4. Truths

Part IV

* * *

><p>Harry walked down one of the many hallways of the old castle aimlessly. He knew he was meant to be in bed like the rest of his house, but he just couldn't get to sleep. Every time he fell asleep he woke minutes later in a cold sweat. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the Headmaster falling over the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Turning the corner, he came to a standstill. Not too far down the corridor was the large stone Gargoyle, guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up to the Gargoyle.<p>

Standing in front of the statue, Harry mentally ran through a list of words that could possibly be the password. After starring at the gargoyle for a while, Harry narrowed his eyes and guessed. "Phoenix?" It didn't move aside. "Ginger Newts? Tabby? Cat?"

He frowned as an idea came to him. It couldn't be, could it? "Dumbledore?" Once again it didn't jump aside, but the Gargoyle looked down at him and glared.

"Who are you?"

Harry jumped slightly at the deep voice. "H-Harry Pot-"

Before he could finish speaking, the Gargoyle moved and allowed Harry to walk up the staircase. As he walked up the stairs, he tried to figure out why it had permitted him to enter. Once at the top, he gave up and knocked on the wooden door. When no answer came, he went to knock again but the door opened of its own accord. Pushing it open further, Harry looked around the door and into the office. What he saw was not what he expected. The new Headmistress was slumped over her desk fast asleep, still holding her quill in her hand. Stepping further into the room, he silently closed the door behind him and stepped up to his Professor. Pausing briefly, Harry remembered the last time he had found her slumped over her desk.

"_I care deeply for someone Harry."_

"_Probably more than I should at my age." _

_"You'll make someone very happy one day Harry."_

_Seeing a flicker of something in her eyes as she spoke._

_Her password._

Her words from that night swirled around in his mind, making him confused. It only served to make him more confused than ever before.

Shaking his head, he reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Professor."

When she didn't move, he crouched down and looked up between her and the desk. He couldn't see much, but he could tell that she had been crying. Sighing, he placed his other hand on her leg and sat up right. As he watched her sleep, he thought about leaving her, but he knew that if he did that, she would wake in the morning with not only a sore back, but a sore neck as well. Exhaling forcibly, he shook the professor's shoulder much harder than last time.

"Professor McGonagall." He half shouted.

Minerva sat up quickly, causing Harry's hand to slip from her shoulder and down her back. "What…" She gasped.

Harry lightly rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay Professor." He said softly.

Minerva looked down at her leg where his hand sat, then at him with a frown. "Harry wha-" She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here Potter?" She asked sternly.

Stopping the movement of his hand, he looked up at her with a slight curl of his lip. "Preventing you from waking up sore in the morning." The look she gave him made him sigh. "Actually I'm here to talk to you, but I think I'll let you go to bed and rest." He moved to stand, but before he could, the hand that rested on Minerva's leg was taken in a tight grip.

Looking up, Harry saw Minerva biting her bottom lip, looking as though she was trying to come to a decision. He watched her silently as she thought things over. He knew that there must have been more personal factors to her decision then what he knew just by watching the emotions flitter across her face. After a few minutes, her expression was determined and her eyes were hard. "You will sit down and tell me what you need to Potter." She said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

Harry nodded and slowly stood up from crouching. When McGonagall also stood up, he was surprised. He expected that he would have to sit across from her in front of her desk. But instead, she moved them to the small room behind the main desk. Harry had seen the room before, but had never been inside of it until now. It wasn't until McGonagall moved to close the dark red curtains in the door way that Harry realized she had still been holding his hand.

Once closed, Minerva turned from the curtains and nodded her head to the small two seater sofa in front of a small fire. "Sit."

As Harry moved towards the sofa, Minerva waved her wand and conjured two cups of hot tea and a plate of Ginger Newts. Handing one to Harry, she sat down and crossed her legs with her own cup in hand. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, taking a sip.

Harry looked down into the black liquid and inhaled deeply. "As you know Professor, Professor Dumbledore," He paused, exhaling. "Professor Dumbledore and I were on a sort of mission, I guess you could call it. We were trying to find something that would help end the war."

Minerva nodded her head. "Yes, I do know that."

Harry sighed and placed his cup on the small table in front of them. "I thought so." He looked at her curiously. "How much do you know Professor?"

Minerva looked down into her cup for a second before looking up at Harry. "Admittedly, not as much as I would like to know." At the look he gave her, she sighed softly. "I know that you were leaving the castle to find objects. Objects that belong to Riddle, in hope of ending the war. But Albus refused to tell me what kind of objects they were." She said angrily.

Harry picked up his tea and took a sip before lowering it into his lap. "I can't tell you what we were searching for Professor, if Professor Dumbledore had wanted you to know, he would have told you." Minerva nodded silently. "The reason I'm here is…I won't be coming back Professor."

"What do you mean you won't be coming back?" McGonagall asked, frowning.

"Next year, I won't be returning with everyone else. Professor Dumbledore and I started a task, and I intend to finish it." He finished as he looked her in the eye.

Minerva watched him as he spoke and felt tears begin to gather on the edge of her eyelashes. When Harry looked at her, she tried to blink them away, but she knew he had seen. She looked back at him and regretted it straight away. He knew. Suddenly the tears came in full force, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She covered her face with her hands and cried great, heaving sobs of despair.

Harry watched his Professor breakdown in quiet surprise. Suddenly everything made sense. For a couple of seconds he considered leaving, but he knew that he couldn't leave her like that. So after hesitating for a minute, he slowly moved up the sofa to sit beside his Head of House. Before he could talk himself out of it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, rubbing her back gently. At first he felt her stiffen, but after several tense minutes of holding her, he began to feel her relax. As she relaxed, she turned into the embrace and instead of covering her face; she grabbed on to his shirt tightly and buried her head in his shoulder.

As Minerva cried, Harry whispered soothing words to her, but they fell on deaf ears. After a while he gave up on trying to calm her and just held her. It wasn't until an hour later that her crying turned into sniffles and her sniffles into quiet murmuring. Harry had to strain to hear what she was saying, and what she said shocked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again.

Harry held her tighter, closed his eyes and listened as she whispered into his shirt.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the sound of a clock striking an hour. The deep tones of the bell rang through the small room, making Harry blink in confusion. He moved to sit up, but a heavy weight on his chest stopped him from moving. Looking down, he saw that Professor McGonagall still had a tight grip on his shirt and was fast asleep. He tried to remove his shirt from her grip, but as he touched her hand, her eyes flew open. For a minute, neither of them moved or spoke until Minerva suddenly pushed herself up and walked over to the window near the entrance way, keeping her back turned. He slowly sat up and twisted around on the sofa until his feet touched the ground. Standing up, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched.<p>

After hearing his shoulders pop, he lowered his arms and walked up to the new Headmistress as silently as he could, but with each step he took, he could see her spine stiffen even further. By the time he was standing beside her, he was worried that it was going to cause permanent spinal damage. For a long time they didn't speak, but when the clock chimed half past, Harry turned to face her.

"Professor."

Minerva shook her head. "Don't." She whispered.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace. At first, she seemed to become even more rigid, but before long she began to relax. Holding on a little longer, Harry pulled back and looked her in the eye before leaning forward slightly and kissing her. It was only a gentle brush of his lips, but Minerva felt as though her knees were going to collapse from under her.

When he pulled back, he offered her a weak smile. "Stay safe…Minerva." He said softly, before walking through the curtain.

When she heard the outer door close behind him, Minerva slowly raised her hand to her lips and touched them gently.

Releasing her breath, she smiled slightly and made her way to her new bed.

* * *

><p><em>Right, so I have a sorta outline of a possible 5th chapter, but I'm not really sure that I want to add more to this.<em>

_Either way, I have a poll up to do with the next possible chapter, and I would like you to help me out._

_Now, please check to see if your review button is working. ;)_

_Ro._


	5. Farewell

Part V

* * *

><p>Snape walked down the aisle between the houses and looked around. He knew Potter was in the school, and he knew that he was in that very same room. But where, was the question.<p>

"It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." As he paused, the hall broke out in low whispers. "Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished." He sneered.

McGonagall looked around the hall, she could tell that he was there, she could feel him. As Snape walked past her, she looked forward, not wanting him to see her searching.

"Any person found to have knowledge of these events, or fails to come forward," He said, looking towards the Head of Gryffindor, "Will be treated as equally, guilty." Once he had past her, Minerva turned around slightly, and followed his path. "If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now." He finished, staring at the large group of Gryffindors.

Not even a minute later, Harry stepped out of the second line of Gryffindor and walked out in front of Snape. The hall gasped as one.

"It seems, despite all of your exhausted defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster."

As he spoke, Minerva stepped closer towards him, only to stop when the doors to the hall opened, revealing the Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm afraid it's quite exstansive." He said, looking behind him. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye. A man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them!" He shouted.

Snape inched backwards as he spoke, pulling his wand out and aiming it at Harry. Before he could react, Minerva ran forward and placed herself in front of Harry, holding her wand out in front of her. "Don't. You. Dare." She sneered.

Snape frowned as she moved her free hand to hold Harry. Slowly, he stepped forward, but stopped at Minerva's hiss.

"Don't move."

He paused for a second, but then took another step. "Come now Profes-" He was cut off as a rope of fire shot past him. He looked behind him, then back just in time to deflect the second lasso of fire. He stepped back as she progressed forward, throwing spell after spell. On the seventh spell, he forced it behind him, knocking out his two fellow Death Eaters. After the eighth, he broke the window and disapperated to the shouts of the enraged lioness.

"Coward!"

* * *

><p>Amongst the cheers of the students, a low hiss was heard by only one.<p>

'_Harry.'_

Minerva looked around the Great Hall before her eyes settled on Harry, just as he fell to the floor. "Harry?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

Before he could answer her, a scream echoed off the walls. Minerva stood up with Harry and looked around, trying to find the person screaming. Before they could however, it stopped only to start again form somewhere else.

Harry walked down from the plat form and through the people to stand in front of a screaming Padma Patil.

'_I know that many of you want to fight, some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none will be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.' _

Minerva followed Harry and stood beside him, touching his hand slightly. He was paler then before, but otherwise looked fine. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and walked back up the platform to address the students.

* * *

><p>"What are you waiting for? Somebody grab him!"<p>

Minerva spun around to face the girl from Slytherin, pointing at Harry. She stepped down and moved to stand in front of him, but stopped at seeing Ginny Weasley moving forward and grabbing her hand. A pang of jealousy shot up inside her, but she pushed it down. Not long after, half of the school surrounded Harry, protecting him from the Slytherin.

Before Minerva could say anything to the girl, the sound of Filch running through the halls drifted in from the opened doors. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

Exhaling forcibly, Minerva stepped forward and glared at Filch. "They are supposed to be out of bed you Blithering Idiot!"

"Oh. Sorry Ma'am."

"As it happens Mr Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would I like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson," She glared at the black headed girl. "And the rest of Slytherin house, from the hall."

"And where exactly where I will be leading them to, ma'am?"

Minerva arched her eyebrow at him. "The dungeons will do."

As the hall cheered, Harry left Ginny and walked towards McGonagall.

"I presume you have a reason for returning Potter. What is it you need?"

"Time." He gasped. "As much as you can give me."

Minerva nodded her head sharply. "Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." As he turned away from her, Minerva spoke softly. "Harry, it's good to see you." She said, swallowing around the lump in her throat.

Harry faced her and noticed her teary eyes. "It's good to see you to Mi…Professor." He replied, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>All through the Great Hall, witches and wizards alike were mourning the loss of friends, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, except one. She was walking up and down the many aisles of the fallen, offering condolences and help when needed, but secretly looking for someone. As she came to the Weasley family, where everyone was gathered around Fred, the last of the family walked in, holding hands with Hermione.<p>

Minerva looked around the few people who were walking around, trying to spot Harry. Just as she was about to give up and start walking up the aisles again, she saw him enter. She started to walk to him, but when she saw who he was standing in front of, her heart constricted. She knew who he was looking at, as she was the one to find them and bring them to the Great Hall. Taking an unsteady step, she reached out to him, but when he looked up at her, her arm dropped back to her side. The pain she saw in his eyes caused her heart to stop beating for a split second before it started beating twice as fast. She knew that he was going to do something stupid, and from the determined expression he wore, she knew that he knew she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to.

And by god, did she want to.

* * *

><p>After Harry had left, she had taken to pacing on the raised platform in the Great Hall, or what was left of it. Before the hour they were given to gather their fallen was up, a high pitched cackle echoed throughout the grounds of the ancient castle, alerting the occupants inside that the Dark Lord was closing in.<p>

Minerva looked up and out of the broken doors to see a sea of black slowly moving towards the court yard. Upon realising what that sea was made of, Minerva straightened herself up to her full height and lead the living outside to meet their enemy. When she stopped walking, Molly Weasley stepped up beside her, but didn't say anything. For a full minute everything was silent, until the voice of Neville Longbottom was heard somewhere behind them.

"What's that? What's that Hagrid's carrying?"

Minerva turned to face the friendly half giant and focused on the form in his arms. When he shifted the bundle, she felt her heart stop beating and drop into her stomach.

It was Harry.

Her Harry.

She fell to the ground with a heart wrenching scream. "**NO!**"

Everyone was shocked into silence at the terrible sound from the normally composed Professor, but it didn't take long for Voldemort to get over the shock and start cackling at the broken sound. "Yes! Harry Potter is dead! Your '_Chosen one_' is dead! Gone! He can't save you now!" Listening to Voldemort's bragging, Minerva slowly started to feel angry. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and slowly pushed herself up and off the ground like the warrior she was. She had had enough. She was going to end it. "…coward. He was running away, trying to save his own life and let-" The Dark Lord came to a sudden stop as a bright green light sped past him.

Sometime during his speech, Minerva had stood up and thrown the killing curse at him. Not only was Voldemort shocked at seeing the new leader of the light use an unforgivable, but so was Minerva. After a heavy pause, spells were thrown this way and that from both sides. In the mayhem, Hagrid had broken free of his confines and run into the Great Hall where he placed Harry on one of the tables. Before running out to help defend his friends. Minerva was joined by Kingsley and Slughorn in duelling Voldemort, but before long they were forced to defend the determined witch from the curses thrown their way from Death Eaters.

Unnoticed, Harry walked out of the Great Hall and up to Minerva where she fort the Dark Lord. Before he reached her however, she was blown backwards with a spell that he didn't recognise. He heard her land with a sickening crack and looked towards her, sighing in relief as he saw her push herself up not even three seconds later.

Turning back around, he faced Riddle with a calm expression. As he drew closer to him, he heard the people behind him gasping in surprise, but he ignored them. Lifting his wand, he said a spell that was uttered before by the person who now spoke his name in happiness, disbelief and shock.

"Harry?"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Harry walked around the castle in silent contemplation. So much had happened that day. So many had died. Too many. Friends, family and colleagues. Sighing, he turned around and walked towards the old Transfiguration classroom. As he walked, he noticed that the halls were unnaturally empty. All of the suits of armour that use to decorate the hall were now gone, no doubt destroyed in their fight to protect the school on McGonagall's orders. Shaking his head, he turned and entered the classroom, only to pull up short at seeing the person of his thoughts standing at the window, starring out at the dark clouds that blanketed the school.<p>

"Minerva?"

Spinning on her heel, Minerva got ready to rip into the person who had walked in on her. "How dare-" Upon realizing who it was, she quickly wiped at her cheeks. "Oh Harry."

Seeing her red rimmed eyes, Harry walked straight up to her, half noticing the absence of desks, and pulled her into a hug that could rival Molly Weasleys. Feeling his arms wrap around her made her realize that everything was real and that he was actually there and not a figment of her imagination. Within seconds she was sobbing her heart out and clinging to him in what she was sure was a death grip.

"I thought you were dead. Hagrid carried you in and Riddle was saying how you were trying to run away but I knew you wouldn't do that and-and…"

Harry moved slightly, causing Minerva to rest her head on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay. I'm alive, and I'm here. It's okay, it's okay." He whispered.

After a while, Minerva slowly calmed down, but didn't release her hold on Harry. She didn't know how long they had been standing there, nor did she care, but when the sound of someone gasping form the door was heard, she immediately felt as though she was caught doing something wrong and went to move away, but Harry held her close.

"Yes Ginny?"

Minerva swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to squash the sudden urge to throw up. Once she was sure she had it under control, she looked over Harrys shoulder and looked at the young red head.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said sweetly, smiling.

Harry nodded his head. "I'll meet you in the court yard soon."

Minerva watched as Ginny nodded her head, flashed a small smile towards her and walked off. Closing her eyes, she let out a small sigh before pulling back and adjusting her robes, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing silently to her herself, Minerva looked up with a small, sad smile. "I know." She pulled him back into a hug while whispering into his hair. "You're alive, that's all that matters." She said, giving him one last squeeze before pulling back completely.

Harry looked up at her, noting that while she was happy he was alive, he knew by the pain in her eyes that she was hurt by him seeing Ginny. Taking a deep breath, he pooled together every ounce of his courage and kissed her sweetly. At first she didn't do anything, but as the seconds ticked by, she responded to the kiss. For once in her life, Minerva did something for herself and allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, even for just a few seconds before she forced herself to break the kiss.

Opening her eyes, she finally noticed that she was crying again, but this time she didn't wipe them away. Instead she hugged him one last time.

"I will always care about you Minerva. Never forget that." He whispered.

Minerva nodded and let go of Harry, nodding her head towards the door. "I won't. Now go. She's waiting for you."

Smiling slightly, Harry kissed her cheek before pivoting on his heel and leaving the Transfiguration classroom.

Shaking her head, Minerva turned back to the window and stared out into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Right, so I this was not the chapter I was talking about last time. This actually came from a couple of messages I got.<em>

_The next one, which I'm 60% sure I'll end up writing will be my take on the epilogue in the book._

_So 19 years later. _

_Now, I still need a bit of help with the poll. Please answer both questions, not just the one._

_Ro._


	6. 9 34

Part VI

* * *

><p>Harry walked along the platform with confident strides. After nineteen years of being an Auror, he had become more confident and it showed. In his walk, in his posture and even in his expression. The only thing that could change his expression from the stern look he had learnt to the expression of love these days was his children. Since Ginny had died eight years ago, Harry had changed. He was no longer the easy going, laid back man he used to be. Instead he had shut himself off to everyone but the few people that he loved.<p>

Of course it bothered his friends that he hardly did anything other than work all day for five days a week and look after the children on the weekends and on the nights that he wasn't called away to help out, but they couldn't convince him that he needed to get out more. _'I need to look after my children.' _ Was his only response every time the subject came up. It had been a long time since they had seen Harry smile with genuine happiness, the last time being almost five years ago when everyone had gone to the Weasley's for a dinner.

* * *

><p><em>It had been after everyone sat down to eat out in the back yard that Harry noticed the empty seat on his right. Instantly he thought of how Ginny would sit beside him at these dinners, but then he remembered, Ginny always sat on his left so she could hold his hand and still eat. Looking up at the head of the table where Molly sat, Harry cleared his throat to gain her attention.<em>

"_Molly, is someone joining us tonight?" He asked, indicating to the seat to his right._

"_Oh, yes. Professor McGonagall has promised to drop by for a while."_

_At the mention of Minerva, Harry perked up a bit and smiled at her. "Thank you Molly."_

_Confused as to why Harry was thanking her, Molly just nodded her head and continued her conversation with Hermione, who had seen the flash of emotion in the usually cool eyes of her friend._

_It had hardly even been five minutes since they sat down when there was a soft, almost inaudible POP from the front garden. No one seemed to have noticed it except Harry, so he slowly stood up._

"_I'll be right back."_

_No one paid attention to him as he walked back to the house, everyone assuming he was just going to the bathroom. But when he walked back out of the house laughing with a bright smile on his face, everyone turned to look. Minerva McGonagall walked along beside him, holding on to his arm as she smiled slightly as she spoke in a soft voice, causing another laugh to escape Harry._

* * *

><p>Harry looked back at his children to make sure they were still following him, only to realize that they had run a head of them and were putting their trunks on the train. Shaking his head, he looked down at his daughter as she tugged on his jacket.<p>

"I want to go now Daddy!" She pouted.

Harry sighed at the same opening line. "You'll be able to go in two more years Lily." He explained softly, although he knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

"But I want to go now!" She whined.

As Harry ran over the exact same argument in his head, he watched as his sons hopped on the train in search of a compartment sadly. In another two years, he wouldn't have a reason to go home at a reasonable hour. Turning back to look at his daughter, he missed the familiar grey cat watching them with knowing eyes.

"Lily." He sighed.

The cat jumped down from the trunk it had been sitting on and made its way over to the pair.

Just as Lily opened her mouth to continue, her eyes grew wide as a woman appeared behind her father out of know where.

Harry, seeing her reaction, reached out for her. "Lily? Lily what's wrong?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly with worry.

Lily shakily raised her arm up and pointed behind him. Harry turned around to see what his daughter was pointing at, only to jump back slight at seeing none other than Minerva McGonagall standing right behind him with a smirk.

"Minerva!" He gasped as he covered his beating heart. "You scared me."

Minerva chuckled and tilted her head slightly. "I did not mean to. Of course I apologize for scaring you and Miss Lily." She said, smiling.

Harry frowned at Minerva while Lily stared up at her with wide eyes. "Bloody hell." She whispered.

For a second no body moved or said a thing after Lily spoke; that was until Minerva let slip a laugh. She quickly tried to cover it with a cough, but Harry ignored her and spun around on his daughter.

"Lily-Luna Minerva Potter! What have I told you about repeating what Uncle Ron says?" He all but yelled at her.

While Lily looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Not too." Minerva stared at Harry with wide eyes, allowing anyone who wanted to, to see just how bright her eyes really were.

"That's right Lily." Harry said softly, crouching down to her level. "Lily," He called, lifting her head.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I-I didn't mean too." She said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I know you didn't sweetheart." He whispered, pulling back "Now, apologize to Aunt Minerva."

If possible, Minerva's eyes grew even wider when Lily walked over to her and hugged her legs tightly, hiding her face in the dark green robes. "I'm sorry Aunt Minerva."

Not knowing how to react to such an action, Minerva patted her on the back awkwardly and looked down at her. "That's quite alright Miss Lily."

Lily stepped back, grinning up at her without a care in the world.

Minerva couldn't help but smile back at her before looking at Harry with questioning eyes.

Harry saw the look but before he could say anything, the large clock not far away from them rang loudly across the station. Everyone turned around to face the train and waved at their children. Lily waved but as more and more people rushed forward to say goodbye one more time, Lily was pushed further away from her spot next to Minerva. With each person passing her, Lily started to become frightened and let out a whimper.

Once the train was out of sight, Harry turned back to face Minerva only to stop when his name was called out from behind him. Turning around, he greeted his two closest friends with a small smile.

"Ron, Hermione. How have you been?"

Ron smiled at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good, good. And you? Did Lily give you a hard time about going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, not his niece standing beside her father.

Harry gave a small sigh. "Doesn't she always?"

Ron laughed and nodded his head. "Is that why you didn't bring her this year?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione, who was conversing with Minerva.

Harry frowned. "What? Lily's just her-" He stopped suddenly when he didn't see his daughter standing between him and Minerva. "She was just here. She was standing right between us!"

Ron's eyes widened slightly at the panicked tone. "Mate, calm down. We'll find her."

Minerva and Hermione turned to face the men.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

Minerva looked at Harry then down at the spot where Lily had been standing not long ago. When she didn't see her, her eyes widened in fear and all colour drained from her face. Acting purely on instinct, Minerva drew her wand and held it to chin. "Sonorus!"

"Everyone please stop moving and quieten down this instant!" Minerva ordered in her strictest voice.

As most of the people in the station had had Minerva as a teacher once in their life, they all stopped moving instantly and waited for her to continue, but when she did, they were surprised at how soft her voice became.

"Lily? Lily can you hear me?"

As she spoke, Harry watched out over the sea of people for anything.

"Lily its Aunt Minerva."

Lily looked up at the sound of her name and stood up when she heard it the second time. When she heard it for the third time, she called out timidly.

"Aunt Minerva?"

The people around her all looked down at her, one quickly raising his hand and calling out to Minerva.

"She's over here Headmistress!"

Cancelling the spell, Minerva transformed and sprinted to where the man was standing, knowing that Harry would be following behind her. When she reached the group, she transformed back and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lily shook her head while holding onto her tightly.

Minerva stood up and turned around just as Harry broke through the crowd of people.

"Lily." He sighed in relief as he stopped behind her, laying his hand on her back.

Looking down at the small girl in her arms, the Headmistress tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "Do you want to go to your father Lily?" She asked softly.

The young girl shook her head violently in the crook of her neck.

Nodding her head slightly, Minerva started to run her hand through the red tresses. "Okay, okay. It's okay little one. It's okay." She whispered, trying to calm her down.

Harry smiled at the sight of the usually stern woman bouncing slightly on the spot, but he quickly hid it when she turned her piercing green eyes on him.

"Perhaps we should leave." She said, looking around the station still full of people watching them.

Harry, catching on, nodded his head in agreement. "Yes." Turning around he faced the Weasley's. "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded her head, while Ron offered a small smile. "See you Mate."

Harry turned back to Minerva and held out his hand for her to take. When she took his hand in her own, he made sure he had a good grip on it before he apparated straight out of the station.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's chapter 6. <em>

_I'm now going to see if I can write the first paragraph of the next chapter._

_I hoped you liked it._

_Ro._


	7. Aunt?

Part VII

* * *

><p>The three appeared with a loud <em>POP<em> in front of a small two story house seconds later. Not releasing his hold on Minerva's hand, Harry guided her inside, waving his wand to allow the wards to let her pass through without trouble. Gently pushing the door open, Harry stepped aside to let her in before entering himself and closing the door behind him. Harry found himself starring at the image in front of him. There stood Minerva, holding onto a still shaking Lily looking very relaxed in his home as if that wasn't the first time she had been there.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thought, Harry stepped forward and gestured for her to walk into the room on the right. "Make yourself at home. I'll just get us some tea."

Nodding her head, Minerva walked into the lounge room and sat down in the small armchair next to the window. As she sat there, she listened to the sounds of Harry making tea in the room across the hall. Sighing, she looked down at the young one still in her arms and felt her eyes begin to tear up. Before the tears could fall however, she blinked them away and started to run her hand through the child's hair again. It was only a few minutes later when Harry walked into the room almost silently carrying a tray with everything needed for a good cup of tea.

Setting it down on the low table in the middle of the room, Harry set about to making a cup just the way Minerva liked it. Filled to the brim with a splash of milk, no sugar. When he handed it to her, he noticed that his little girl had fallen asleep. Shaking his head he turned back to the tea and made himself a cup before sitting down on the sofa. Taking a sip of his black tea, Harry watched as Minerva held onto Lily with one arm while drinking with the other. For some reason, he didn't find it odd that Minerva was so comfortable in his home.

For some time, they sat in silence, both sipping from there cups when the urge struck them. But as the clock struck half past, Minerva lowered her almost empty cup to the saucer and sighed.

"Harry, I need to ask you something."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Harry lowered his own cup to the table. "What is it Minerva?"

"When you admonished Lily for her ill spoken words, you called her Lily-Luna Minerva Potter." Turning her head slowly, Minerva looked at him with guarded eyes. "Why?"

Harry frowned. "That's her name. Since the moment she was born. You said you were okay with Ginny and I naming her after you. Have you changed your mind?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Changed my mind? I didn't know she was named after me until thirty-five minutes ago." She said, clearly confused.

"But Ginny said you were perfectly fine with it when you replied to the invite to Lily's Christening."

Minerva looked down at the sleeping girl. "Her Christening?"

When Minerva looked back up at Harry, her expression held a hint of anger. "I did not receive an invitation to her Christening Harry."

Harry pulled back slightly, more confused than ever. "But I saw the reply. You said that you would have loved to come but that you wouldn't be able to make it because of school business."

"I received no such invite and I sent no such reply."

As the two looked at each other in silence, each one waiting for the other to back down, the tension in the room rose.

"Who gave you the letter Harry?" Minerva asked quietly, already suspecting what had happened all those years ago.

At the question, Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses. "No. She wouldn't do such a thing. She wouldn't." He said, shaking his head.

Minerva sighed before pushing herself up and out of the chair. Adjusting the sleeping girl in her arms, Minerva walked around the coffee table and sat down next to Harry. For a while, neither of them spoke or looked at the other. But after some time, Harry's strong shoulders began to droop.

"Why?" He asked in a broken whisper.

Not looking at him, but out the window directly in front of her Minerva spoke in an emotionless voice. "How much did she know?"

Harry looked at her sharply, knowing straight away what she was really asking. "Nothing."

"Clearly she knew something."

Shaking his head, Harry looked down at his lap. "She asked after the battle what was going on between us."

"And?"

"I said that we had grown close after my holiday essay had been read out in the Great Hall."

Minerva nodded her head. "Reasonable, but how did she _know_?"

Harry hung his head as he wracked his brain for answers. Screwing his eyes shut as memories popped up, Harry hung his head even lower. "She borrowed the map the week I found you crying, and Hermione would have told her where I was when I told you we wouldn't be returning."

"What's the chance that she checked the map that night to find that you and I were sleeping on the couch together." Minerva said dryly.

"But why?" He asked dejectedly.

"She was scared." Minerva said.

Time passed and neither said anything until the clock rang out twelve times, startling the pair. Looking up at the clock, Minerva internally cursed at losing track of time.

"I need to be going now." She said, standing up.

Harry stood up as well. "So soon?"

Minerva nodded her head. "Yes, I still have work to do back at Hogwarts." She sighed. Looking up from the sleeping child, Minerva gave Harry a small smile. "Let's not leave it so long before meeting up again."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as Minerva passed Lily over to him. "Yes."

Minerva nodded her head as well before turning around and walking to the door. Stepping outside, she turned around and looked at Harry with a small frown. "Is there anything else I need to know about Lily?"

Harry looked up from Lily. "Her birthday is in two weeks."

Minerva nodded once more before walking outside the boundaries and apparating back to Hogwarts.

Harry looked back down at his daughter with a sigh. "What was your mother thinking little one?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I blame Bola for this. <em>

_It's her fault I'm still sitting up at 12:48 in the morning writing when I normally would be sleeping._

_Anyway, I hope you like this Bola._

_Ro._


	8. Portrait

Part VIII

* * *

><p>Close to a week after the impromptu meeting at the train station, Minerva received a letter from Harry inviting her to Lily's ninth birthday party. If she was honest with herself, which she always tried to be, she would love to go. The only problem was, she didn't know what to get a nine year old. Especially one she didn't know at all. The only thing she really knew about her was that she wanted to go to Hogwarts, much the same as any other child under the age of eleven. It was that thought that gave her the idea for what to give young Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva arrived with an almost silent <em>pop <em>just outside the barriers of the two story house. For some reason she found herself nervous. Just over a week ago she had been invited to Lily's ninth birthday party. She was happy to be invited of course, but there was one thing that bothered her. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what to get the young girl. She had considered many things ranging from a book to a kitten, but each and every idea she had was discarded for some reason or other. That was until she remembered her first meeting of the young red head. After that, she had decided to go with something that most magical children wanted…To go to Hogwarts.

It wasn't until that day however, she realized she didn't know what to wear. For all she knew, it could be formal or muggle. That morning, the many portraits of previous Headmasters and Mistress's were treated to a rare sight, Minerva McGonagall in a tear.

Smiling slightly, Minerva walked up the pathway to front door. After almost two hours of fussing, she had decided on only cool item of muggle clothing she owned, a moderate length green woollen dress with long sleeve. As she reached to knock on the door, she hesitated. She knew she was early, but she had a meeting at three thirty and she wanted to spend as much time with her…_niece_ as possible before she had to go back to work. Taking a deep breath, Minerva knocked three times on the wooden door.

"Just a minute!"

Shaking her head, Minerva looked around the garden. It wasn't something she would associate with Harry, but she had to admit it was beautiful. All around the garden were dark red roses with the occasional white one in between. Smiling to herself, Minerva turned back to the door just as it opened to reveal Harry.

"Minerva! You're early." He greeted, stepping aside.

Nodding her head slightly, Minerva stepped inside and turned to face him, offering a small smile. "Yes, I have a meeting later on today."

Harry nodded his head as he closed the door. "Ah yes, I heard about the impromptu board meeting." He said, shaking his head. "I'm so glad I wasn't asked to sit in today."

"Are you usually asked to sit in?" Minerva asked as she glanced over Harry's formal robes.

"On occasion, some of the members expressed _concern_ at one of the meetings a while back about your reactions to some of the proposed actions that needed to be taken." He explained as he led her to the lounge room.

Minerva looked at him with a frown. "Why would my actions be of concern?"

Harry actually laughed. "Minerva, you really don't know how frightening you can be when you get riled up, do you?"

"I do not get 'riled up'. I express my objections."

"By leaning over the table and threatening to hex the man into the middle of next week?" Harry asked dubiously.

Minerva sniffed. "I threaten one person, and they call in the Head Aurar for what purpose?"

"Their protection, I believe their words were." At the opened mouth, widened eye expression, Harry laughed. "Make yourself at home Minerva. I'll go and get us a spot of tea and let Lily know you're here."

Before she could respond, Harry was already gone from the room. Shrugging minutely, Minerva walked over to the seat by the window she had occupied almost two weeks ago. However, just before she sat down, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to spin on the spot, looking for the source of the sound.

Almost immediately, her eyes landed on the portrait of none other than Ginny Potter. Green eyes connecting to light brown, Minerva saw the unmistakable anger hidden deep within.

"You need to leave Headmistress."

Minerva blinked at the cool tone. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, her usually calm voice laced with confusion.

"You are not wanted here, leave."

For the first time in a long time, Minerva was left speechless. She stared at the portrait for a second, before physically shaking off her surprise and opening her mouth to deliver, what she knew to be, a low blow. Only, before she could utter a sound, Lily ran into the room with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Aunt Minerva!"

Lily sped across the room and in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of Minerva with her arms wrapped around her legs tightly.

Looking down at the small child in front of her, Minerva allowed most of her anger to fade back into the back of her mind and smiled slightly as she placed her hands in the strawberry locks. "Lily," She said softly, crouching down. "Happy Birthday."

Smiling up at her, Lily spoke excitedly. "Thank you Aunt Minerva."

For the second time that day, Minerva was interrupted as she went to speak, this time it was the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"'Scuse me." Lily said, before running back out of the room to no doubt answer the door.

Not even ten seconds later, Lily came back into the lounge room dragging young Hugo behind her by the hand. Both Hermione and Ron walked in afterwards, smiling at the two children.

"Hugo, this is Aunt Minerva." Lily said, dragging Hugo to stand in front of Minerva.

Hugo nodded his head slightly. "Hello Professor."

Minerva nodded back. "Hello Mr Weasley." She replied with a small smile.

Lily looked between the two of them and frowned slightly. "You already know each other?" She asked sadly.

Minerva looked down at the young girl and saw the tears welling up in the expressive brown eyes and crouched down instantly, resting fully on her knees. "Lily, Hugo and I met just a few days ago when we were both shopping for your birthday present." She explained, hoping it would satisfy the young girl.

It looked like it did when the girl perked up at the mention of presents. "You bought me a present?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down slighting.

Smiling, Minerva pushed back and rested on the balls of her feet. "Aye, I did. But I must check with your father before I can give it to you."

Just as she finished speaking, Ginny made herself known again. Everyone in the room turned and looked up at the portrait above the fireplace.

"Ron, Hermione, could you take the children outside please? I need to speak with the Professor."

As the two parents gathered the children up, Minerva stood up and looked at the red head in the painting, waiting patiently for what she knew would be her being demanded to leave once again. It seemed however, that luck was on her side that day, as Harry walked back into the room carrying two cups of tea just as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey guys." Harry said, passing one of the cups to Minerva. "Where are you going?"

Hermione looked up from Lily and tried to smile. "Just outside." She said, nervously glancing at the portrait.

Frowning, Harry followed her line of sight as his two best friends left the room.

"Good luck mate." Ron whispered, patting him on the shoulder before following behind his wife.

* * *

><p><em>This is for Thisissocliche.<em>

_Hope you like it._

_Ro._


	9. Conclusions

Part IX

* * *

><p>Minerva stood there with her cup sitting perfectly level even though she was only holding on to it by its thin handle. She hadn't looked away from the large portrait for one moment, not even when Harry had handed her the delicate tea cup. But now, now she wished she had as from the moment she'd taken the tea, Ginny had returned her narrowed gaze to her and for the first time in a long time, she felt uncomfortable. Behind her, Harry sat down on the sofa and took a mouthful from his own cup before lowering it to rest on his leg. Not looking up from his tea, he willed his shoulders to relax from their tense position.<p>

Clearing his throat, Harry placed his cup on the table and stood up, moving to stand beside Minerva. "So Ginny, why does Minerva have to leave?"

The woman in the portrait narrowed her gaze, not once leaving the Headmistress. "She's using you Harry. Can't you see that? She has been since your essay was read out in your fifth year."

Pulling back at the hostility in his late wife's voice, he watched her as she continued to glare at the tall woman beside him. Pursing his lips, much like Minerva did when she was annoyed; Harry stepped forward, partially blocking the painted lady's view. "Now wait just a second Ginny, Minerva has not been using me."

"Oh really?" She asked, finally looking away from the motionless Headmistress. "Don't you remember? You _suddenly _grew closer after your holiday essay was read out. You stayed in her private rooms in your fifth year, the next year you were in the same position for hours in her new office and surprise surprise, after the battle I found you and her together in a secluded classroom! Holding each other!"

Minerva gave Ginny her trade mark stern look, but it seemed that death had erased all of her fear and respect for the older woman as she continued to rant.

"And let's not forget the day the essay was read out. She bloody kissed you! In front of everyone!"

"Ginny, that is enough." He growled, surprising both her and the woman beside him. "You are here as a gift to Lily, as such, your portrait will be returned to the vaults at the end of the party."

The red head looked at her husband with wide eyes as he glared back at her. "Harry-"

"No Ginny. You have said enough." He cut her off before turning to face Minerva, "Shall we move outside?"

Giving a tense nod, Minerva turned and left the room with Harry following her, both ignoring the shouts coming from the portrait.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Harry gently guided the tall woman off to the side, away from the prying eyes of his friends. He led her to a semi secluded spot of the garden where the roses had managed to grow tall around a bench. The Head Auror used to come out here on the nights that he missed his wife, just sitting there and staring up at the stars. He suspected he wouldn't be out here for that reason for a while now; not after that display in the living room. Sighing almost inaudibly, he gestured for her to sit down on the small seat, doing so himself.<p>

For a while, they just sat in silence, watching as Lily and Hugo ran around chasing each other, the sound of their laughter reaching their ears. It was when Lily caught them watching and waved at them with a large smile lighting up her face that either of them spoke.

"Minerva, I cannot apologize enough for what Ginny said before. She was out of line and downright rude. To even think something like that, but let alone say it, I-"

Minerva shook her head. "It is quite alright Harry." She said, waving to the little girl. "If I were to be in Ginevra's place, I believe I would more than likely assume the same as she did."

Looking away from his daughter and nephew, Harry watched the lady beside him closely. "But you would also listen to the other person's side of the story and not jumped on the first conclusion that comes to mind."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said, taking hold of her hand.

With a slight upturn of her mouth, Minerva watched as Lily tried to hide behind her uncle, a pang of wistfulness rushing over her. "I am not so sure anymore."

* * *

><p>That night, after the party and the meeting, Minerva lay in bed, looking up the brick ceiling. Her thoughts were running a million miles an hour and had been the moment she set about getting ready for bed. The argument between Harry and Ginny was continuously on repeat. Well, not exactly, mostly it was what Ginny said. <em>'She's using you!' <em>Again and again the words rang through her mind, sounding as if they were being said in front of her once more. She couldn't help thinking as she lay there, what if she had been using him the entire time, since the moment his essay had been read out all those years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Looking back over shoulder, Minerva smiled and waved to the little girl once more, before turning back to face her father. Her breath caught at seeing him standing so close. Forcing herself to smile at him, she nodded her head slightly.<em>

"_Thank you for inviting me, Harry." She said, reaching out to touch his arm. But she hesitated before closing her fist and letting her arm drop. "I had a good time."_

_Smiling back, Harry reached out and laid his hand on the small of her back, guiding her outside where no one could hear them. "My pleasure Minerva." He said, closing the door._

_For the first time that day, the pair fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other._

"_Harry-"_

"_Minerva-"_

_They both laughed, the awkwardness falling away between them. "You go first." Minerva said, a genuine smile curving her lips. _

_Nodding, Harry looked her straight in the eye. "I just want you to know that not once have I ever felt you were taking advantage of me."_

"_Harry-"_

_He shook his head. "Please, what Ginny said today was horrible, and in no means true."_

_Trying to smile, Minerva reached up and touched his cheek softly. "You are a kind man Harry Potter."_

"_And you are a wonderful woman, Minerva." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "We'll meet up again soon." _

_Smiling again, she gave a quick nod before walking down the pathway to apparate back to Hogwarts, not looking back over her shoulder to see him watching her closely._

* * *

><p>Sighing, she flung the covers off her and stood up, the candles instantly jumping life. Not bothering with a robe, she moved over to the window on the far wall and looked out at the peaceful scene. Any other night, she would have transformed and roamed the grounds until daybreak, but tonight she didn't feel up to it. No, being reminded of what she could not have made her feel empty and tired. Sadly though, not tired enough to fall sleep.<p>

Sighing once more, she turned away from the view and looked at her empty king sized bed, only to turn away from it when the image of her lying in it with none other than the man she could not have, came to mind. But as she looked away, she caught sight of her reflection in the full length mirror she had beside her wardrobe. She looked every one of her sixty-two years. Moving back to her bed, she made sure not to look back in to the mirror. Lying under the heavy blanket, she closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You are an old fool."


	10. Inquiry

Almost two weeks had passed since Lily's party, and Harry was annoyed. Since then, Minerva had yet to return any of his correspondence. While he knew that she was busy with the running of Hogwarts, but to go without responding to any of his letters was not something he believed she would do. But after Ginny's accusations, he could understand why she was keeping her distance, not that he liked it, but he had thought they had put it behind them. Clearly not. Sighing, he turned around from where he was standing in the kitchen and looked at his daughter who was colouring at the table. It was one of his rare days off work when he wasn't on call, and here he was thinking about Minerva, when he should be spending his time with his daughter.

Walking up beside her, he looked at the picture she was drawing. "What this?" He asked, peering closely at the people on the page.

"It us and Aunt Minerva." She said, pointing to each figure on the page. "See? That you and that's Aunt Minerva." She pointed to the two figures both dressed in roes, one green and the other black. "And me." And the small girl in front with bright red hair and a large smile.

Smiling, he bent down closer and hugged her. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking it over. "I'm going to give it to Aunt Minerva."

"That's a wonderful idea." He whispered, his gaze locked on the intertwined hands of his drawn self and Minerva.

"Will you send it to her for me daddy?"

Looking into the hopeful eyes of his daughter, Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll do one better. I'll give it to her myself."

"Really? Today?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, now go pack. You're going to visit Grandma and Grandpa while I do a few things."

If possible, her excitement grew even more. "Yay!" She screamed, running up the stairs to her room.

Laughing, Harry followed after her, calling out. "Don't pack too much; you'll only be there for a few hours!"

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Minerva worked on the paper work that was piled up in the corner of her desk. As she signed off on another letter to the ministry, she stifled a yawn. Since that night, as she thought of it now, she had hardly slept a wink, and as such had been working on anything and everything she could lay her hands on. If it wasn't for her particularly good spell work, the bags under her eyes and sunken cheeks would be visible to everyone who looked. Closing her eyes as the room started to spin; she picked up the next letter and held it up to her tired eyes. It took her a moment to focus on the writing, but when she did, she slammed the letter down hard and stood up. It was the latest letter from Harry. Since the day after the party, Harry had written her five letters, each one progressively more annoyed with her. After that night, she decided she would distance herself from him once more, not that the first time was of her choice, but she thought it best. It seemed that Harry did not think so.<p>

Sighing, Minerva turned around and went into the room hidden behind her desk. She very rarely went in there anymore, but she needed a strong cup of tea, away from her desk. Sitting on the couch, the same one she had shared with Harry so many years ago, she poured herself a cup. As she drank from it, she felt the wards around the school shift, admitting someone to the school grounds. Sighing, she stood up and chucked back the remaining part of her tea before leaving her office. She prayed that it was not someone from the Ministry.

* * *

><p>As Harry stepped into the entrance hall of the school he once called home, he heard a couple of soft gasps coming from further down the hall. Turning, he internally groaned at seeing a group of huddled girls staring at was not what he came for. In fact, it was another reason why he hardly did anything outside of work and home. After years of being <em>The Boy Who Lived<em> and _The Chosen One_, he would be used to adoring fans. If anything, all they served to do was annoy him.

Plastering on a smile, he walked up to them, ready to ask them if they knew where the Headmistress was, only to freeze at the sound of familiar footsteps coming from behind him. Turning, he caught his breath at the sight. Gliding down the hall in a rather form fitting black dress and her usual green teaching robes was Minerva. Dragging his eyes up from the alluring sway of her hips, he instantly felt worried. At the new emotion, he walked to her, meeting her half way.

"Mr Potter." She greeted, her voice holding none of the warmth it had at the party.

Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, he dipped his head in respect to the elder witch. "Professor McGonagall."

"What do we owe in favour of this pleasure?" She asked, gesturing for him to follow her.

"A delivery and an inquiry." He answered.

"Oh?" She asked, glancing at him.

Harry made a non-committed sound, refusing to say anymore on the subject until they were away from prying eyes. Beside him, Minerva could feel his anger coming off him in waves. She wished that it had been someone from the Ministry now.

* * *

><p>The pair entered the office, both of them bypassing the desk and entering the small room where Minerva had been scant minutes before. Making himself comfortable, he accepted the cup of tea that was handed to him without a word. Each sat at opposite ends of the couch, both caught up in their own thoughts.<p>

It wasn't until Minerva was refilling her cup that she spoke. "You said you were here to deliver something."

Nodding, Harry placed his cup down on the table in front of them and reached into his robes. Pulling out the rolled up parchment, he handed it to the Headmistress without a word.

Taking it, she looked from it to Harry and back again before placing her cup next to his. Carefully unrolling it, she held it up to look at the picture, her eyes falling to the clasped hands of Harry and no doubt about it, herself. Feeling her eyes tear up, she gently ran her finger along what she believed to be her hair in a plat.

"Did-"

"Yes."

She refused to allow the sharpness of his voice to hurt her "Why?"

"Because for some reason, she cares about you. We both do." He sighed.

Blinking away the tears still gathered, she rolled up the picture and looked at him. "You also said you have an inquiry."

"Yes," He said, finally looking at her. "Why haven't you replied to any of our letters?"


	11. Pretend

Minerva frowned. "_Our letters_?" She repeated, a sudden feeling of dread falling over her.

"Yes, both Lily and I have written you."

Swallowing, she looked away from the angry and hurt man, forcing herself to speak. "I burnt the letters." She whispered hoarsely.

"What?"

"I burnt the letters without opening them."

"You burnt-"

She stood up, turning away from him. "Yes."

"Why?" He asked, standing up as well.

"Because it hurts!" She snapped, rounding on him. "Because it bloody well hurts Harry!"

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock at the outburst. The only time he had seen her even remotely close to this upset was during the battle when he was pretending to be dead. Moving towards her, he held out his hands. "Minerva-"

"Don't." She said, stepping back. "Just don't. Please, not this time."

Harry shook his head and took hold of her hand, tightening his grip when she tried to pull it away. "I can't just let you pull away Minerva. Not again."

"It wasn't by my choice last time!" She tried to snatch her hand back, only to succeed in having Harry pull her into a hug, trapping her arms in between them. "Harry," She tried to sound stern, but her voice cracked.

Tightening his grip around her, he rubbed her back in long strokes. "It's alright, I have you."

Minerva shook her head. "No, you don't." She whispered so quietly Harry almost missed it. Taking the chance, Minerva pushed herself away from him and walked over to the window.

"Minerva," He sighed.

In the reflection, Harry could see that she had pursed her lips. "I thought I had it under control, but after the party, it all came back." She whispered, crossing her arms. "I cannot do this Harry."

"Do what?"

"Pretend I do not love you."

"Then don't."

Minerva turned around slowly, not sure she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"Don't pretend." He repeated, moving closer to her. "We never did before. Why should that change now?"

Seeing an argument coming, Harry stepped into her personal space and looked her dead in the eye. "Minerva, I am much older than I was when I realized your feelings, I think I handled it pretty well than, so I know I can handle it now." He smiled, "Besides, if you left our lives, Lily would be so upset. She loves her Aunt Minerva."

Looking away at the mention of the little girl she had come to love in such a small span of time, Minerva tried to think of another reason that would allow her to withdraw from the Potter families lives, only to come up empty.

Harry knew he had her when she shoulders dropped. Smiling, he waited until she looked at him before pulling her into a hug. "So how about we grab some lunch. You're much too thin."

* * *

><p>That night, after tucking Lily in, Harry lay in his bed and thought over his day. He had taken Minerva to a café in London for lunch, wanting to give them some privacy and anonymity. At first it had been tense, with Minerva only answering in short answers. But as time passed, both of them were relaxed enough that they would occasionally touch each-others arm to emphasize a point or lean in closer to prevent anyone from overhearing what they were saying. Everything was going well until some random man complimented him on his date. After that, things became tense again. It wasn't long after that Minerva decided it was time to leave. Being the gentlemen that he was, he apparated with her to the gates of Hogwarts. Before she had left, he had kissed her lightly on the cheek and told her to get some rest and that he'll see her soon. From there, he picked Lily up from the Burrow and taken her home.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And she liked it?"<em>

_Laughing, Harry opened the door to the house. "Very much. "_

"_And what about my letters? Did she like those as well?" Lily asked excitedly._

_Pausing Harry nervously bit his lip; he didn't want to tell his little girl that Minerva had burnt them without looking at them, but he didn't want to flat out lie either. "Well sweetheart," He said slowly, "There was an accident with Aunt Minerva's mail. It was burnt before she could read them." He settled for a half truth. _

"_Oh." She whispered, tearing gathering in her eyes._

_Crouching down, Harry brushed her red hair back. "Why don't you write her another letter? I'm sure she'll get it this time."_

_Brightening at the suggestion, Lily Luna nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I can tell her all about what Grandpa and I did today." She said in a rush, pouncing lightly on her toes. _

_Nodding along, Harry stood up. "You could. You can also tell her how much you love her."_

_Spinning around, the little girl ran upstairs, calling over her shoulder. "I'll do it now!" She paused and looked through the railings. "You'll send it won't you daddy?" _

"_Of course sweetheart." He promised, smiling._

* * *

><p>Smiling as he remembered how long the letter was, Harry rolled over and looked out the open window, not knowing that up in Scotland, Minerva was doing the same thing. That night, Harry dreamt of a laughing woman in a field with jet black hair.<p> 


	12. Tours

Barley a month after their first lunch together, Minerva received a letter from Harry and another picture from Lily. Looking at the portrait of herself, she smiled and got up from her desk, tucking the letter in her pocket of her robes. Still admiring the picture, she went into the small sitting room behind her office. The last picture Lily had given her was up on the wall above the fire place so she could see it no matter where she stood or sat in the room. And now she had another one to put up. With that in mind, she sat down and pulled out the letter from Harry, a smaller one slipping out from inside of it.

_Dear Minerva,_

_This is just a short letter to ask you when a good time would be for Lily to visit you. Lily is looking forward to seeing you again and cannot wait to see Hogwarts._

_Talk soon,_

_Harry._

_PS: I would like to see you as well._

Shaking her head, she opened the smaller one, recognising the small writing of her niece. Reading over the sweet letter, she smiled and summoned some parchment and a quill to write a quick reply to the Potters. She had an idea.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't surprised when he got a reply so soon after sending the letters. What did surprise him was how short the response he got to his letter.<p>

_Be here tomorrow, just after breakfast._

_Minerva._

Snorting in amusement, he walked outside and called Lily over to give her her letter.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked, beaming up at him.

"Aunt Minerva sent you a letter." He said, holding it out for her.

Smiling even wider, Lily quickly opened the letter.

"Well," Harry laughed, "What'd she say?"

"She loved my picture!" She squealed.

Harry reached out and ruffled his daughter hair with a laugh. "Well of course she did. Now, how about lunch?"

* * *

><p>That night, just as she was about to hop into bed, a light tapping on the window alerted Minerva to the presence of the owl. Opening the window, she smiled as Hedwig hopped inside out of the cold. Smiling, she gently ran her hand over the snow owls back before taking the letter.<p>

"Why don't you stay the night, I'm sure Harry won't mind."

Giving a soft hoot, Hedwig jumped from the window sill and glided over to the chair in front of Minerva's duchess. Smiling, the headmistress turned from the beautiful owl and turned her attention to the letter in her hand. Again, it was a short one.

_We'll be there. _

_Sweet dreams Minerva. _

Chuckling softly, she put the letter on her night stand and hopped into bed.

"Good night Hedwig."

She got a quiet hoot in reply.

* * *

><p>She knew the moment Harry and Lily arrived the next day. The letting her know they had crossed through the gates. Smiling, she pushed herself up from her seat at the head table in the Great Hall and left through the side door the teachers used. Taking the less used hallways, she ushered any stragglers to move along as she tried to make it to the entrance hall before anyone could see her two guests. However, as she turned the corner, she spotted young Albus and James Potter talking in the middle of the hallway. Glancing out the window, she spotted Harry and Lily on the path, not far from the doors. Hissing, she turned sharply and marched up to the boys who had yet to notice her.<p>

"What are you two still doing inside?" She barked, coming to a stop in front of the startled boys.

"W-We were just talking Headmistress." Stuttered Albus, looking up at her terrified.

"Well along with you," She ordered, waving her hands impatiently, "This is a walk way not chatter hall."

Both boys quickly turned and walked away from the woman, James grumbling under his breath about woman and that time of month.

Arching her eyebrow at that, she called out, smirking. "I'm much too old for that Mr Potter."

Not understanding, Albus asked his older brother what she meant, only for him to grab his hand and pull him around the corner, but not before Minerva saw the pink cheeks of the young boy.

Chuckling, she turned and waved open the door with a smile. "Good morning."

"Aunt Minerva!"

Ducking down, Minerva scooped up the small red head and twirled her around. "Lily! Welcome to Hogwarts my dear!"

Laughing, the young girl wrapped her arms around the Headmistress' neck, hugging her tightly. "It's so beautiful!" She cheered.

"That it is." Minerva agreed, carefully placing the girl back on the stone floor, "Now tell me, what would you like to see first?"

Bouncing on her toes in excitement, she beamed up at her Aunt. "Your office."

Ignoring the oddness of that, Minerva offered her hand to the excited nine year old. "Then I will show you my office, and afterwards, I show you the grounds."

"Yay!"

Laughing, Minerva started leading Lily back up the hall, answering each question that tumbled out of her mouth. As they reached the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and smile at Harry.

"Coming, Mr Potter?"


	13. Promises

It didn't take them that long to walk to her office, not with Lilly constantly tugging on her hand to hurry her up, much too both adults amusements. When they did enter the large circular room, Harry and Lily stared in awe. Lily because she found the room fascinating with all the odd things sitting on shelves and the moving portraits looking back at her, Harry because everything was, neat. He had never seen it so organised. He didn't understand how he could have missed it when he came storming in the last time.

"Well Miss Lily, what do you think?"

Beaming up at the Headmistress, she bounced on her toes, "It's amazing!" She cheered.

Chuckling, Minerva glanced around the room, noticing all the stares she was getting from the former heads, "I'm glad you like it. But what I really want to show you is back there." She pointed to the curtained of area behind her desk.

"What is it?" Lily asked, her smile becoming impossibly wider as she followed her aunt.

Eyes crinkling, Minerva pulled back the curtain, "Why don't you find out?"

Stepping inside, the short red head looked around, confused when nothing stood out immediately. But then she saw it. "My pictures!" She spun around, hugging Minerva's legs tightly, "You put them up." She whispered.

Crouching down, Minerva returned the hug, speaking in the same soft tone. "I did." Pulling back, she tapped her lightly on the nose, "Every time I look at them, I smile." When she saw the girls bottom lip start to quiver and her eyes glass over with tears, she frowned, "Hey, what's the matter sweetheart?" Pulling her back into a hug, she rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Tell me sweetheart."

Hiding her face in the curve of her neck, Lily mumbled, "Mummy never put any of my pictures up."

Feeling a deep sadness at that, Minerva held on to her tighter, "Well, I will always put them up."

Pulling back, Lily looked at her, her cheeks red from crying, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Smiling, Lily stepped back into her aunt's arms and wrapped her own around her neck, allowing the tall woman to pick her up. Turning around, Minerva looked at Harry, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Licking her lips, she smiled slightly, "I have one more surprise for you."


	14. Burgundy

Harry couldn't believe it. How he had forgotten that it was the first Quidditch match of the season he would never know, but looking beside him at the Scottish witch, he was glad that he did. Lily was going to see her brothers first match, and from the best seat in the stands, Minerva's lap. Chuckling at the memory of the other Professor's surprise when Minerva had pulled the little redhead up onto her lap to see, Harry turned back to watch the game, but his attention kept drifting to the two women beside him. He hadn't seen Lily, or Minerva for that matter, so happy in a long time. Catching Minerva's eyes, he smiled, once again turning back to the game.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Minerva and Harry sat in the back room of Minerva's office for some tea. Lily had begged to hang out with James and Albus, so Harry had let her, after warning the boys to keep a close eye on her.<p>

As Minerva poured the tea, she looked up at Harry, her lips twitching, "So, did you enjoy the surprise?"

Glancing up, Harry did a double take. "Uh…"

Sometime during him sitting down, Minerva had removed her outer-robes, leaving her in a black blouse and matching skirt. Bent over pouring the tea, her shirt hung freely, allowing Harry to see the burgundy corset she wore. Clearing his throat, he focused on the pictures on the wall, "It was a lovely surprise, thank you."

Chuckling, Minerva sat down beside him, handing him his tea, "I thought you'd enjoy it. Especially as it was James's first match." Crossing her legs, she smiled, "He did well."

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I suppose you taught him how to fly."

"Yes, I taught them all, just in case something happens and they need to get away."

Minerva frowned, "You think something would happen? Even after so many years?"

Harry gave a hollow laugh, "Minerva, I'm the Head of the Auror department, I've helped put away hundreds of criminals, I'm sure most of them would love to hurt me if they had the chance."

Shaking her head, Minerva sat back, "You've become quite cynical and paranoid Mr. Potter."

"It's what's kept me and my man alive over the years."

* * *

><p>It was a good thing it was a weekend, because Minerva and Harry spent the rest of their day talking about anything that came to mind. Eventually, the topic of Hermione came around.<p>

"It it true she's finally going for her masters in Charms?" Minerva asked as she refilled their cups.

Nodding, Harry smiled in thanks as he took the black liquid, "Yes, she said she's tired of being under Ron's thumb." Harry sighed, looking down into the cup he held, "She also thinks he's stepping out on her."

"And you? What do you think?"

"I know he is." Harry whispered, "Don't get me wrong, I haven't seen him with anyone or seen any proof of it, but he's stopped paying even the smallest amount attention to 'Mione like he used to."

Shaking her head, Minerva sat back in the seat, "I never thought Ronald was well suited for Hermione, but I trusted her to know what she wanted."

Following suit, Harry drank from his cup, "Neither did I, but I thought if anyone could make it work, it'[d be Hermione," He sighed, "It's going to break her when they divorce."

"You think it'll come to that?" Minerva inquired, looking at him.

Harry nodded, "I know Hermione, she wont stay with him after this. She's not that kind of woman to put herself through the pain for the sake of her image."

"Not even for the children?"

A sharp laugh broke free before Harry could stop himself, "I'm more of a father to Rose and Hugo then Ron is."

* * *

><p>Not that long later, Harry found himself walking around the castle with Minerva in search of his daughter. It was time for them to leave. As they turned the corner to the staircase, Harry finally realized that Minerva seemed to know exactly where they need to go as she wasn't looking around the young red head.<p>

Shaking his head, he laughed, "I should have realized you'd know where she is."

"Mmm," Minerva hummed as she picked up the front of her robes to walk up the stairs.

Laughing once more, Harry followed her to Gryffindor tower to collect his wayward daughter.

* * *

><p>That night as Harry laid in bed, he dreamt of a laughing woman in a red corset.<p> 


	15. Love

Months later, as Harry came home from another late night at the office, he thought about the ever occurring dream he kept having. The one where he kept seeing Minerva laughing in a field-he stopped. Never before had he thought of the woman as Minerva. So stunned was he by the thought, he froze in the doorway to his room. Somewhere over their weekly teas and occasionally dinners, Harry had fallen in love with Minerva. He stood there with only one thought running through his mind, _'What do I do?' _He had promised Minerva that he would be honest with her, but at the same time, did he want to risk the friendship he had fought so hard for?

Sighing, he turned around and went downstairs to retrieve his cloak. Lily was at the Burrow, so he didn't think twice about leaving the wards and apparating straight to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Minerva growled as she made her way down to her office from her quarters. Someone was knocking absurdly loud on her door. Tying the sash of her robe tightly, she flung open the door, the annoyed remark dying on her lips at the sight of Harry standing nervously in front of her.<p>

"Harry? What are you doing here so late?" Minerva asked, looking around them worriedly, "Did something happen to Lily? Do you need to take the boys home?"

Harry shook his head, "No, no everyone's fine. I'm here to talk to you."

Minerva arched a brow, "At two in the morning?"

"Yeah." He sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck.

She stepped back from the door, gesturing for Harry to come inside, "Well, come on then, before both of us die of old age."

Cracking a smile at last, Harry stepped into the spacious office. Turning around, he watched as Minerva closed the door.

"So what's so important that you almost broke my door down at this unholy hour?" She asked, leading Harry to the back room.

"Like you were asleep." Harry shot back, falling easily into their routine banter.

"I could have been."

He snorted, "Minerva, it's Wednesday night, you're doing the paperwork that you couldn't do because you were supervising a visit to Hogsmede."

Minerva grumbled and sat down, tucking her legs under her, "So what is the reason you're banging on my door like a lunatic?" She asked, summoning two cups of tea up from the kitchens.

Swallowing thickly, Harry stood up and paced in front of the small table, "Well I'm not really sure how to explain, so…" He sighed, turning to face her, "I've fallen in love with you."

Slowly Minerva lowered the cup she had raised to her lips and narrowed her eyes, "You're joking right?"

"No."

She sighed, placing the cup back on its saucer, "What do you want from me Harry?" Minerva whispered, looking deeply into his bright green eyes.

"Your love." He answered honestly, sitting down beside her.

"My love?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You already have it."

Smiling, he pulled her in close, "Good."

* * *

><p><em>Well that was a long ride.<em>

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>

_Ro._


End file.
